German is the Worst Language in the World
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: "Brother, is this your work?" "No! Not mein!" "Brother!" "What!"


So I decided to translate a fanfic I just wrote from German into English. I don't know if all of my German grammar is correct, but I know my English will be! (Hopfully. Lol.) So here it is:

/

/

/

"German is the worst language in the world."

Prussia's ears perked up. Did he hear that right? German . . . the worst language . . .?

No. That was a lie. A big lie! The biggest lie in all of history!

Who said it?!

He saw all of the nations who were sitting at the table. America, France and English were arguing. Germany was giving a lecture to Italy over good manners. Greece and Turkey were fighting over who would sit by Japan. Hungary and Ukraine talked about which men were sexy or cute.

No. No one.

Then who was it?

"And you are an idiot."

Prussia heard beside him.

Russia.

The bastard.

"What did you say?" asked Prussia.

"Did you not hear me?" scoffed Russia, "you are really stupid."

Prussia's eyelid twitched, "Oh, yeah? And why is German the worst language? Huh?"

Russia sat up straight, "It is a boorish language that has no real structure. Yes, it has some good grammar. But Russian is easier to learn. For anyone. And the Russian alphabet is easier. Even America can learn it."

At this Prussia scoffed, interrupting Russia's speech. "Let me tell you! America knoew nearly all the languages in the world. Whether you believe it or not, he is very intelligent. He is not always a smart alec."

Russia rolled his eyes.

"Even more," Prussia continued, "German has something that Russia does not have."

"And what is that?"

"English comes from German. And English is the most widely spoken language in the world. But Russian has not children. Therefore only German can be learned easier. And by more people!"

Russia stood up. "You are naïve."

And he left.

But Prussia was still annoyed.

And that is when he saw Belarus . . .

/

During the world meeting, Belarus chased her brother. No one knew why . . . but Prussia.

He can still remember his conversation with the girl.

 _"What do you want, idiot?" said Belarus with a scary expression._

 _"Nothing!" said Prussia, "but I thought that you should know something."_

 _"I am not interested," she began to walk away._

 _"Wait!" he grabbed her arm._

Russia was now crying, trying to hide himself behind Lithuania.

 _"Take your hands off!"_

 _"But it is about Russia!"_

 _"What?!" her ears perked up._

She almost had him that time.

 _"Yes." Prussia needed to speak fast. "You must know that your name in German is Weißrussland."*_

 _"And?"_

 _"And white is the color of a wedding dress. A wedding's color is white."_

 _"What does that mean for me?"_

 _"That means, in German, that you are Russia's bride."_

 _Belarus froze._

 _Prussia waited._

 _In a split second the girl ran to the conference room._

Prussia laughed loudly.

"Brother," said Germany in a stern voice, "Is that your work?"

"No! Not mine!" he snickered.

"Brother!"

"What?!"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing!"

But . . . It is easier to forgive than forget. And Prussia could forgive Russia . . . this time.

/

/

/

Okay! So some notes!

Weißrussland is pronounced "Vice-roos-land" and literally means "white Russia." So, if you haven't guessed already, I played on that with this little fanfic. I'm pretty sure Belarus didn't mind.

Also! I am learning German and think it is a wonderful language! But, I know barely anything about Russian, if nothing at all. (Though I think it would be an interesting language to learn nonetheless.)

And for your pleasure, I'm putting the German version right under this one (without my intro or ending, though). I'm also putting the idioms I used in bold, so you can know that they are not literal translations. ^_^

You can also find it under the title of „Deutsch ist die schlechteste Sprache in der Welt" in my stories.

„Deutsch ist die schlechteste Sprache in der Welt."

Preußens Ohren spitzen. Hörte er richtig? Deutsch . . die schlechteste Sprache . . .?

Nein. Das war eine Lüge. Eine große Lüge! Die größte Lüge in alle Geschichte!

Wer sagte es?!

Er sah alle Nationen, die auf dem langen Tisch saßen. Amerika, Frankreich, und England diskutierten herum. Deutschland hielt Italien eine Vorlesung über gute Manieren. Griechenland und Türkei kämpfen über der von Japan sitzen wird. Ungarn und Ukraine sprachen über welchen Männer sexy oder hübsch waren.

Nein. Keiner.

Dann war wer es?

„Und du bist ein Idiot."

Preußen hörte neben ihm.

Russland.

Der Bastard.

„Was sagtest du?" fragte Preußen.

„Hörtest mich nicht?" höhnte Russland, „Du bist wirklich blöd."

Preußens Augenlid riss, „Ach, ja? Und warum ist Deutsch die schlechteste Sprache? Huh?"

Russland geliebt auf, „Es ist ein flegelhafte Sprache, die keine echte Struktur hat. Ja, es hat einige gute Grammatik. Aber Russisch ist leichter zu lernen. Für irgendjemand. Und das russische Alphabet ist leichter. Sogar Amerika kann es lernen."

Diesmal höhnte Preußen, setzte Russlands Ansprache aus. „Lass mich dich sagen! Amerika weiß fast alle Sprache in der Welt. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ist er sehr intelligent. Er ist nicht immer ein Besserwisser."

Russland rollte seine Augen.

„Noch dazu," fuhr Preußen fort, „Deutsch hat etwas, hat Russland nicht."

„Und was ist das?"

„Englisch kommt aus Deutsch. Und Englisch ist am meisten gesprochene Sprache in der Welt. Aber Russisch hat keine Kinder. Deshalb kann nur Deutsch leichter erlernen werden. Und von mehr Menschen!"

Russland stand auf. „Du bist naiv."

Und er ging fort.

Aber Preußen war noch ärgerlich.

Und das ist wann, sah er Weißrussland . . .

/

Während der Weltsitzung lief Weißrussland ihren Bruder nach. Niemand wussten warum . . . außer Preußen.

Er kann sich noch sein Gespräch mit der Mädchen erinnern.

 _„_ _Was willst du, Idiot?" sagte Weißrussland, mit einem schaurigen Ausdruck._

 _„_ _Nichts!" sagte Preußen, „aber ich dachte, dass du etwas wissen sollst."_

 _„_ _Ich interessiere mich nicht," begann sie zu fortgehen._

 _„_ _Warte!" griff er ihren Arm._

Russland weinte jetzt, versucht zu sich hinter Litauen verstecken.

 ** _„_** ** _Nimmt deine Dreckpfoten weg!"_**

 _„_ _Aber es ist über Russland!"_

 _„_ _Was?!" ihre Ohren spitzen._

Sie hatte ihm fast die Zeit.

 _„_ _Ja." Preußen brauchte zu scnell sprechen. „Du muss wissen, dass dein Name auf Deutsch Weißrussland ist."_

 _„_ _Und?"_

 _„_ _Und Weiß ist die Farbe von einem Brautkleid. Eine Hochzeits Farbe ist weiß."_

 _„_ _Was meint das für mich?"_

 _„_ _Das meint, auf Deutsch, dass du Russlands Braut bist."_

 _Weißrussland gefror._

 _Preußen wartete._

 _In Sekundenschnelle rennte das Mädchen zu dem Konferenzzimmer._

Preußen lachte laut.

„Bruder," sagte Deutschland in einer strengen Stimme, „Ist das dein Werkstück?"

„Nein! Nicht mein!" kicherte er.

„Bruder!"

„Was?!"

„Was machste du?!"

„Nichts!"

Aber . . . Vergeben ist leichter als vergessen. Und Preußen konnte Russland vergeben . . . diese Zeit.


End file.
